The Apprentice
by chaam
Summary: Deaton thinks his time as an emissary is coming to an end. He needs to pass his knowledge and train someone in his place. Laura & Derek Hales NewYork friend fills that vacancy. When Deaton dies without passing all his knowledge to her and Derek Hale somehow end up at hospice care, how will she save the pack from the new hunters and bring back Derek Hale the man she loves to life.
1. Chapter 1 - The Apprentice

Chapter 01 - Welcome to Beacon hills.

Melissa opened the door to a slightly frustrated Derek Hale. His usually still face showed off a mix of nervousness and excitement. Melissa signed him to come inside.

"Am I late? " he asked as he stepped in through the hidden mountain ash barrier parted by her.

"Just a tad bit. I just invited them to breakfast. " she answered picking up on his nervous demeanor. She didnt want ware wolf abilities for that.

Derek entered the living room of the McCall house and Mrs. Flood jumped up from her seat to give him a hug before he could even begin to greet. She then stared at him for a second without taking her hands off his shoulders and couldn't help but notice the changed boy-turned-man infront of her.

" something is different about you" she said. And then she recognized it. "Oh, my god" she exclaimed. "You've learnt to smile".

"Mom" a clearly displeased plea came from Darya. " you are pesterin him, he is not a teenager anymore"

Derek looked at her thankfully for saving him from many more comments to come and exchanged a hug. He couldn't help but notice how grown up she looked than the last time he saw her years ago. She looked as fresh as she always looked and as always he decided to not comment on her but muttered a welcome to Beacon hills.

Many years ago when he left for Beacon hills and when he found out that Laura was dead, his neighbours in New York; the Flood family were the first he spoke to before he informed any of his remaining relatives . After that for one reason or the other they had lost touch. Now another chapter in thier supernatural clad lives have brought them back together.

"Sorry I got delayed. Mrs McCall told me you were about to have breakfast. So shall we?" Derek Resumed the invite.

"Oh I was in the middle of preparing the table, but you can take seats" Melissa said in a hurry as she rereated to the kitchen. Derek excused himself and followed her to the kitchen to help. As he grabbed the dishes to be placed Melissa stopped him to ask a question that was troubling her.

"Derek does she know?"

" Yes, actually she knows so much that my sister Laura used to say she is a walking ware wolf library"

"That's good. That means I don't have to pretend or hide anything right? What about her mother?"

"She does't know anything "

"Okay" Melissa said taking in the facts.

"Mrs McCall, I hope...is it too much to ask you to provide her accomadation in such short notice ? She had trouble with the mail and didn't receive the letter informing her of her placement of residensy at Becon hills hospital untill two days ago. I don't have a spare bedroom ready at my loft and I couldn't think of any place that I can aassure her of her safety since she is going to be Deatons apprentice and going to be involved in dangerous wolf business in no time. Here she has scott and..."

"Derek, honey its alright, the guest room is empty after Issaak left anyways and honestly Darya seems to be a nice girl and we are going to be working at the same hospital and I'm going to have good company because these days I can't find scott anywhere when I want company."

" I appreciate your help Mrs McCall specially..."

" Please call me melissa, and no need for formalities Derek. " Melissa said stopping Derek in the middle of his thank you speech probably taught by his mother when he was young. Derek nodded and continued to help her set the table. Although derek is not used to be called honey a small smile escaped him at the motherly vibe coming from Melissa.

"What is it" Melissa asked shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, its just that sometimes you remind me of my mother, she was the last person to call me honey".

Melissa firmly held him by the arm seeing thendistant look on his face.

"Oh Derek, I'm sorry"

But he shook his head in denial. "It's alright, I've learnt to let go"

Just as the guests started the breakfast, scott came and joined them. He eyed Derek uncomfortably as he observed his perfect breakfast manners and continued to fiddle with his toast.

" Derek, I have to hurry back to New York right after so I am sorry that I am bringing this topic over breakfast " Mrs. Flood started talking a few minutes in to the silent breakfast. Derek intuitively knew what she was going to ask and mentally prepared himself for the painful memories it would bring. He looked at her with an expression that encouraged her to ask what ever the questions she had.

"We were hoping to arrive much earlier today but there was a delay at the airport. " I wanted to visit Laura's grave" Mrs. Flood said almost stoically. But it looked like she had a hard time speaking the very words. "But I am hoping to return to Beacn hills as soon as possible and hope you would take me there"

" ofcours Mrs. Flood" Derek answered hoping her inquiries would end there. Images of Laura's cut-in-half body came to his mind and he shifted ununcomfortably, what ever apetite he had now gone. Derek hadn't given away much information on her death to his neighbours except to Darya who knew the whole truth. He could also see that Lauras' death has taken a toll on the old lady who considered Laura her own daughter. She being a renowned professor on medical science herself helped Laura build their lives back in New York through her busy schedule. She wanted Laura to let go of Beacon hills totally but Laura could never do that. So far all she knew was that a feud bbetween the Argents and the Hales got the fire started and killed his family and Laura and that the one responsible was Kate.

" None of this would have happened if Laura listened to me and stayed in New York. And now she is no more. Then I watched you leave without sitting your last exam and your college degree is incomplete, your last exam Derek... ,you could have let the police handle the situation. I didn't stop you from doing that and you never came back" .Then she left a sigh in defeat. " something tells me I shoud stop Darya from accepting her residensy here in Beacn hils but she wouldn't listen to me. " she said glaring at her daughter.

"It's my fault too Derek, I should have stopped her. I should have stopped you. If I pressured her enough she would have stayed. She always listened to me unlike Darya here. So please accept my deepest apologies Derek. I will never forgive myself "

The whole table grew silent at her revelation. Nobody moved and not even a spoon made a sound. Derek reached her hand to comfort her seeing how much it has affected her.

" you know very well that once Laura set her mind to something its impossible to stop her. She always wanted to investigate the fire herself. What ever happened to her its on who ever did that to her. Its not on you, its not on me. Believe me, It took me years to actually convince that to myself. But I now know it is on them, on Kate Argent who actually murdered my whole family. " Derek said pushing the image of Peter that came to his mind. Mrs. Flood had no idea about Peter. "But you said I have learnt to smile, it is because I convinced my self of that truth somehow, That what ever tragedy happened is not on me because I didnt mean any of that to happen. So you should too." As Derek spilled his heart out he knew he was telling that to himself too. It was something he never addressed aloud. But Mrs. Flood's revelation forced him to do that and at the end he felt some kind of a relief.

" thanks Derek " said Darya as she wrapped her arms around her mothers shoulders to comfort her. " she needed that. She has been blaming herself constantly. And I have to say it's actually pretty relieving to hear that coming from the grumpiest person I ever knew."

A chuckle escaped from Scott. " No arguments on that!"

Derek gave him a look, but he got his revenge with the next question from Mrs. Flood.

" Darya also told me that two stupid teenagers tried to frame you for the murder!"

Scott choked on his milk as Derek and Melissa surpressed their laughter. Knowing he got served Scott mumbled something about wanting to be at school early and disappeared out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2 - The induction

CHAPTER 02

Nine identical tombstones all bearing a name ending with Hale stood infront of Darya and she left a sigh as if to let go of a weight bothering her shoulders. After unpacking and lunch at McCall household Derek took her around the town showing her important places and a little sight seeing. Her final place to visit was Beacon hills cemetry. She looked back at Derek who stood a few meters behind her with his back against a large tree. He thought he was giving her space while she wanted him to be right next to her in this heart wrenching moment in which she was introduced to nine ...correction eight Hales, all dead. Cora although Darya had never seen or spoken was living in south America.

She carefully placed a red rose on each grave as if to not hurt them and visibally shook as she placed the last one on Lauras'grave. The young woman who filled up her space for a sister and a friend. Darya had never had enemies at school, she didnt have friends either. She was a word perfect geek, beauthavet and clever. Teachers loved her. Those were the same reasons a lot of students felt as if she was out of reach. So she filled up her vacancy for a friend with more and more learning, that was untill Laura and Derek Hale became her neighbours when she was sixteen. They became instant friends ever since she helped her new young neighbours unpack and poured them with details about roads, good places to takeout or dine in. Derek Hale, a year older than her was her first crush to her own surprise for she never was interested in boys but books. But he was grumpy and she blamed it on the tragic fire that took his whole family. But never the less he exhibited all the signs of a decent young boy and treated her like a sister, maybe she reminded him of someone; a sibling or a cousin he had lost to the fire. Her mother took both of them under her wing and in return Darya got to have girlish moments with Laura and boyish moments with Derek. A single tear escaped her eyes against her will And she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. As if he read her mind Derek had come to stand next to her.

"I don't understand how you managed to escape eichen house with all this" she said to him waving her hand at the tombstones

" if it wasn't for Laura I don't think I would have managed to do that, still I managed to end up the grumpiest person you ever knew"

" you are not that person anymore Derek,Laura would have been very proud of you" she said honestly and a chuckle escaped Derek.

"I'm flattered, come on, lets go grab some dinner, I'll show you the best place for it" he said as he took her hand and guided her away from the graves she looked like she was stuck with and didn't know how to go away.

They went to a fine diner at the fifth street. And Laura felt eyes on her from time to time as they waited for the dinner to arrive.

" I was expecting something like a burger and fries" she said looking around to admire the plush interior of the expensive diner.

"oh, come on, it's your first dinner at Beacon hills. It has to be a night to remember" Derek encouraged her.

" I'm glad the dinner is on you, I'm still paying my student loans" she said as she looked around and noticed that they were clearly not dressed for the place and a few were stealing glances at them.

" some people are looking at us" she said uneasily.

" you want me to be honest about it" Derek asked. Darya nodded smiling because she knew what he was going to do. It was going to be fun just like back in New York. Derek concentrated a little .

" see the couple to my left? The lady wearing a red dress? Her husband used to be a cop and reognized me . He still remember me from the wanted poster. He is wondering what the hell a girl like you is doing with a man like me. And the two girls to their right with the ...make up masks? They are bothered about our clothing than their own food. " then a smile spread across his face. the two guys to your left just said to the other that you would look hot in right clothes."

"Derek!" Darya almost yelled in protest.

"What ? I just said what they were talking.

" so, you wouldn't find me hot in the right dress?" Darya asked abruptly and Derek was in hot water. He was so glad that Darya couldn't listen to his heart beat because it spiked the moment she asked the question.

"Hot...is not the right word " he said without missing a beat. He was being honest. He found her breathtaking every time he saw her. 'Hot' was dishonouring her. But the girl was treating him like he was her brother. If a guy could be more unfortunate after loosing his whole family , he thought it was him. The one woman he found he was most attracted to treated him a brother.

Darya wanted to ask what the right word would be but Derek was already off on to another topic.

"So, lets talk about how you and Deaton became acquaintances" Derek said as the waitress placed their food on the table.

"Laura"

"Laura?"

" yep, when she came back to Beacon hills she spoke to Deaton and he asked her to recommend someone to be his apprentice, on behalf of the Hale pack."

"Hale pack is... dismantled"

"But there is still you and Cora, plus Deaton says since the Hales and McCalls are like one pack, when one day his time is up, they too might need my Services, provided that I am successful as his predecesser.

"He actually said that, about his time being up ?"

" yep, I've read that an emissary gets feelings once they are committed to a pack. They also gets the feeling when they need to start with an apprentice."

"So Laura recommended you how long ago? Five years back? Why now"

" you need to read more Derek" Darya said dissapointed." The Alfa does the recommendation for a new emissary for the pack. The emissary accepts it and when the time is right he starts the process of educating the new apprentice. Its all about the feelings. The Alfa recommendation is not just a recommendation, Laura did it based on her Alfa senses. Remember she once said that the union of she,me and you did happen for a reason, that how we became friends so quickly wasn't just an incident"

Derek shrugged, he could not remember that.

"of course you don't remember. All you wanted to do was stay away from wolf business. You didn't even touch a book Laura gave you"

" I had my exams, remember? I was trying to live a normal life of a teenager. And I never even thought for a second Laura was serious when she said she wanted to investigate the fire"

" I had my exams and school life too, but I also paid actual attention to Laura" Darya countered Dereks argument. There were always a wedge between Laura and Derek because she wanted to go back to BH and Derek wanted to take no part in that.

"That's because you were curious, had you the opportunity to actually live in that world and experience the cruelty in it instead of reading about it in a book, I can guarantee you, you would never want to go back to that place where your whole family was burnt alive and your senses are so high as a wolf that you can actually smell the burned and charred skins and bones of each one of your family members' individually and you can never get that scents out of your mind."

Darya looked horridly at Derek. he was right. She could only imagine what he went through but never really feel it in her bones because she wasn't even there.

"Derek...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright..." he said with a sigh. "I am sorry , I think I ruined your mood, but its not everyday I visit the graves. It just brought so many memories back and ...I think I'm back to being that grumpy you've been talking about" he said bringing a smile back to his face in an attempt to lighten the mood. " and yet I told Melissa that I've let go. Looks like I can never do that".

"Underneth that wolf you are still a human Derek" she said honestly looking right at those green eyes that always shone like emeralds. Derek looked down unable to bear her look. He wished she wouldn't do that...look right at him. He could never take that look which was capableof melting his hard earned grumpyess. Back in New york he had mastered evading her peering eyes. But its been too long without seeing her that he has run out of practice.

"I ruined your apetite didn't I?" he asked breaking the silence that grew between them.

"Kind of yes, but the food is deliious, so lets eat, I'm sure a few bites in to it will bring back the apetite. I am already double hungry. I just want to meet up with Deaton and fall asleep. I'm dog tired"

" so much for a first dinner in Beacon hills" Derek said as he took the first bite in to his food.

" dinner is great Derek, dont downplay it, besides I met you today after five years, you and Laura were my only true friends. So I'm definetely happy"

Derek could see how excited Darya was despite being tired. But he could not shake the thought of how dangerous the world she is about to step in and how naive she is at its tricks no matter how much knowledge she has about it. He could not help but express his thought atleast slightly without breaking her happyness.

"Beacon hills is dangerous Dar, specially now that the nematon is active, I'm strongly against this arrangement of you involving in this"

"You can't change fate, who knows I might not be good enough for Deaton and he might kick me out" Darya answered blind to how worried Derek was. If she knew how worried the warewolf was her response would have been different.

Seeing how happy Darya sounded Derek decided to drop the subject, temporaly.

"Deaton is not a bad guy, just too many riddles in his talk. But you've survived medical shool, I'm sure you'll be ok with Deaton"

* * *

Later that night, they met with Deaton who explained her how the process will go, about what kind of lessons she will get, about real life tests she will have to face and etcetra. She decided to take double shifts when ever possible so she could spend more time with Deaon and shorten the period. some of her questions were answered with questions so she noticed Derek was right as he sat silently listening to them. Once they were done Derek wanted to speak to Deaton alone. So he waited untill Darya left to get in to the car.

"Darya said something about emissaries feeling it when their time bein.. Up" he asked in hushed tone.

"She is right"

"What do you mean" Derek asked rediculed.

"I can't explain it in exact terms Derek. Because I don't know much. I just know its time to teach someone everything I know or else you and scott will be left with no one when I'm gone"

"Gone as in?"

"I don't know...maybe dead, maybe run out of emissary wisdom and senses for some reason. What ever it is, I know it's coming at me. "

Derek looked at Deaton in horror. He wasn't ready to loose another person important to him. This was too much and Deaton understood this.

"Nothing can change fate" he said as he patted Dereks' shoulder. A rare gesture coming from him to Derek.

"That is the second time I heard that today, what is really going on Deaton? Have you discussed this with Scott"?

"I do not know as I said earlier. But something soon will happen and no I have yet to tell Scott"

"There is nothing we can do?"

"Even if you do something, the outcome will be the same"

Derek stared at him trying to digest the facts. Why there could be nothing done did not impress him. And how will Scott react to this. The boy loved Deaton and since he is all about saving people Derek could imaging how crazy he will go.

"Derek, Darya needs to go home and take some rest, and I can promise you that I will not die today" Deaton chuckled to a Derek who seemed to be stucked in the clinics' door way. He turned back and burried deep in his thoughts left without even a good bye.

When he dropped Darya at McCall house and she gave a soft peck on his cheeks and said good bye he was still in his thoughts. He had to talk about this with Scott.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just four bullets

Hello to anyone reading.

I just finished watching Teen wolf season 1 to 4. My favourite character in the show is Derek Hale. I feel that there is so much in his character unexplored but since it is teen wolf we cant expect the show to do that. But I think there is soooo much history to the character that Derek Hale deserves a spin off.!

The possibilities are endless with Derek Hale when it comes to fiction. The time he spent in new york, his relationship with Laura, his friends in NY and past friends in BH, what the hell he did while in NY and so on. I expect to explore some of these things in my fiction. Sorry there was no authors note on first chapter but thats because I'm inexperienced at this. Also English isn't my first language so bear with me. I really hope anybody who read this will leave a review so I could know how I am doing.

CHAPTER 03 - Just four bullets.

Derek woke up to his phone ringing in the middle of the night and immediately picked up when he saw it was Melissa. It could only be only one thing; something is wrong with Darya or Scott.

"Derek, I'm extremely sorry for calling you at this hour, but is Scott with you? He is not picking up his phone" she said her voice laced with fear.

Derek immediately stood up alert, any sign of sleepyness now gone.

"No, he isn't with me, where did he said he was going?"

"He said something about sensing a rabid in the rereserve. There is a test at the school tomorrow so he didn't call up others but it's been 3 hours and no sign of him. I didn't call anybody else..."

"No, no don't call the others yet. I'll check this out first and call you immediately. I'm sure its nothing, don't worry." Derek said getting in to his jeans.

He waisted no time and jumped in to his cruiser to head to the forest reserve. Once in the forest he started sensing for scott or anyother wolf's scent. When he couldn't get one he climbed on to a hill cliff and hawled. As he listened carefully filtering all other noices his ears picked up on someting he least expected; Lydias' yell. A partial yell to be exact. It sounded like she was forced to stop it before it evolved in to her signature banshee yell. Derek started running towards the sound. As he neared the area he slowed down and started walking making the minimum noise possible. He reached a road that laid across the forest and was rarely used by anyone except forrest guards and caught on to the scents of both Scott and Lydia. It was probably not a good idea to walk on the road so he stayd by the tree line as he tracked their scents.

After about 100 meters he heard voices and the sounds of what could be a struggle. Then he felt something else and he felt all his strenght evaporate. He fell on his knees unable to properly breath. He had no physical damages but something was killing him. Then he very clearly heard Scotts words.

"It's a trap, Go back" he yelled.

Scott clearly knew Derek was nearby. He must have picked up his scent. If this is a trap it must be the reason why Derek couldn't summon the strength to even stand up. But he knew one thing. He wasn't turning back. He had to take Scott and Lydia home...what ever is happening right now.

Derek grabbed a tree nearby and took one step after the other. Then he saw a prison van parked on the road. The rear doors were open and from far Derek could see Lydia already inside the van, bound and mouth tightly taped and hence the muffled yell. He saw two other people struggling with something. They were struggling with Scott.! Realisation dawned upone Derek and he leapt forward. Two hawls erupted and Derek knew he was fighting with two more warewolves. He let his wolf take over and felt a bit more stronger than in his human form. Landing himself on one wolf He pinned him to the ground. The other jumped on to him leaving Scott. As the one over him started strangling his neck he felt out of breath. He knew he could easily fight off the rabids under normal surcumstances but he felt drained out of his strength. From the corner of his eyes he saw Scott releasing Lydia and he tried to keep both rabids on him a little longer. But he was getting weaker and the one pinned under him stood up in a woosh dropping both Derek and the other rabid. As he fell he saw how Scott had crouched on the ground, his hands grabbed his head and he seemed to be in the same if not much higher pain as Derek. Derek stood up instantly, only the fear of loosing Scott and Lydia giving him strength. He threw a blow to the rabid warewolf that came back at him from the earlier strangle which he successfully dodged. Derek felt his vision blurr but saw a glimpse of Now free Lydia running to the fron of the van. He went for a second blow to the wolf but the other one gave him a blow from behind. He was trapped between two seemingly defeatable rabid warewolves but something was stopping him from fully utilising his strength.

Then all of a sudden it all came clear. Lydia came runnig at them with a triumphant glow on her face. Derek felt like a buzz went off and clearly recognised the feeling from when the deadpool list incident happened and Scott, Malia and Liam was about to be set on fire by weakening them with a sound wave that played along the music, only the music was missing. Scott also stood up and charged at a rabid wolf in a super fast blow. Derek heard a click behing him and as he turned he saw the shot gun on the hands of the other wolf. Derek has been shot before , repeatedly, but never by the gun on the hands of another wolf. This was a first. But he knew the drill. Before he shut his eyes in acceptance of the excruciating pain that is to come he noticed the gun wasn't aimed at him but at Lydia who was running towards them from the front of the van. She must have switched off the sound wave that weakened the wolves. But it wasn't affecting the rabids and this was the first time Derek saw a wolf who preffered a gun over its own claws.

"You bitch...you turned it off " it yelled and the other rabid escaped Scotts grasp while he was disturbed.

" we need her alive, remember"? It shouted while jumping to lead the other wolf away. But he was too late, four shots escaped the gun before it realised what it was doing. Derek anticipated the shots the moments he saw the rabid eye Lydia and he put himself in the trajectory and stayed in it taking in the shock that was powerfull enough to knock him backwards, untill the shooting stopped. Lydias yell echoed through his head as he finally fell to the groung. He heard the prison van engine fade in to the thin air as he felt Lydias cold hands wrapped around him and took his upperbody on to her lap. She pressed on to his wounds histerycally because it is what should be done to a human beign untill the doctors take over. She pressed on to him as his worm blood covered her cotton white dress and she wished she had four hands. There were four gaping openings on Dereks' abs.

"'..ake the bullets out" He whispered to her using the last bit of strength. As he felt Scotts struggle to sweep him up off the ground, he gave in to the darkness that was creeping in his eyes.

* * *

Derek woke up to a phone ringing for the second time on that day. He fluttered his eyes to clear the vision .When he saw the pale white ceiling he knew he was in the animal clinic. He tried to remember what happened and sat straight on the metal table. It was then he saw Lydia sitting asleep on a stool as her head rested on her own shoulder in an awkward way. He looked around and saw the other 'kids'; Stiles, Malia, Kira and scott fast asleep. The events of the last night came to him and he was glad to see everyone okay.

"You seem okay for someone who took four bullets"

Derek turned around to see Darya on the doorway to the room. How long has she been standing there.?

"Dar...you are here too" he said in a hoars voice. His throar dry.

She reached him with a glass of water and he thankfully gulped it down.

"I'm sorry the phone went off and you woke up. It was Melissa. She wanted to wake up the school goers because they have an important test today. How are you feeling?

"I'm fine" he said looking around for his henley. "Where is my t shirt"

"I'm sorry I cut it open in a hurry to dig out the bullets"

"That was one I treasured, it was from Laura"

Darya looked at him in apology. "sorry"

"Hey, it's alright" Derek said as he took her firmly by the arms to reassure her. Still looking around for something to wear.

"We should have a wardroab stash here, you guys end up too often on the operation table" Lydia spoke up who was observing the two since she woke up a minuit ago. Derek turned back to see her.

"Lydia" he said now the important things other than a t shirt coming to his mind. He sat opposit her. "Are you alright? What the hell happened last night"

"I was alone home last night. Didn't have a clue untill they grabed me and put something on my nose and I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I woke up to see a fight between Scott and those two rabids. Then you came in. Scott cut my ropes and asked me to switch off the device. I didn't know what he was talking about untill I saw the frequency trasmitter on the front seat. It was making you guys weak, wasn't it."

"It did" Derek wondered. " but the rabids didn't"

"They were wearing some ear plug thing, I saw them "

" but why? I remember they said they wanted you alive"

"They said 'they' wanted me alive, they were speaking of a third party"

Both Derek and Lydia lost in their own thoughts when the others were woken up by Darya who promptly reminded them of the test as leverage to shake them off their sleep. They surrounded Derek to see if he was okay the first thing.

"You scared us last night" Malia voiced her thoughts."your skin healed so quickly and the bullets were dancing inside while we moved you"

"Yeah, Darya used a dog x ray machine on you" added stiles." a dog x ray on a wolf" he said chuckling and eyebrows dancing.

"Whats wrong with that, we all run on our fours" Malia questioned without taking the hint and stiles decided to shut up.

"You guys should go, not much time left for school" Derek reminded them.

"We should discuss what the hell last night was about" Scott said.

"Later, go to your homes, do some last minuit revision and run to school" Darya said as she pulled them away from Derek.

They watched as the kids crammed in to stiless' Jeep and rode off. Darya handed him a pile of something." Found this on Deaton's locker."

Derek wore what she gave him uuncomfortably. The shirt wasn't fitting him well but was enough. Darya collected her things and locked the clinic door and got in to Derek's fj cruiser. His back seat was full of his own blood.

"Sorry I was so tired after I cleaned the clinic off your blood I didn't even realise there could be blood on you back seat."

"Thanks dar, you saved my life last night" Derek said as the engine roared in to life. "Last thing I want from you is cleaning up my backseat"

"You were pretty bad last night. You were concious when they took you to the clinic but you don't remember it do you? Must be from the shock. The bullets had wreck havoc inside because they moved you and your skin healed over the wounds I didn't even know where to cut"

" hence the Dog x ray" Derek said chuckling.

Darya grinned. " stiles is a crazy kid" she said. "He is like...I don't know, he can't stay still for a second if his life depended on it could he"

"He would be very proud of himself if he heard that," Derek said as he turned around the corner to the McCall house."but the kid is one stong for a human kid, when I first met him he couldn't stand the sight of blood, look at him now"

"He helped me set up the x ray and stitch you up"

"You had to stitch me?

"I told you, too much damage, I had to help the healing so you wont bleed out before you are healed." Sighed Darya remembering the images of the unpleasent experience she had last night. Her first hiatus with the wolves.

"It wasn't pleasant , was it" Derek asked rather stated the fact.

"Just don't say I told you so, please" Darya protested." I know what I'm getting in to. And I've seen enough gun wounds and operated on them too, but it was _you_ on the table. I know in my bones now why doctors are not allowed to work on their relatives. My hands shook when I cut in to you. A surgeons hands should never shake"

Derek stealed a glance at her in appreciation. He had to concentrate on the road. "But I'm alive now, you made it"

"It's not just me, I wondered how the kids are so resilliant. They are so used to it that they have forgotton thay are still kids"

"They are seventeen, almost not kids"

"I know ,but still...I don't know"

"You feel protective over them, don't you. "Derek asked knowing the feeling too well. "One reason I decided to stay here in BH"

"I can understand" she agreed ."about the bullets, I had plenty of time to inspect the bullets yesterday, they are modified to slow down and stay inside the body, do the maximum damage possible before your body start healing. So that you will bleed out and die before you are healed."

"They were warewolves, and they needed the banshee" Derek added. Scott and Lydia should be able to add more facts. We should discuss in the evening. When will Deaton be back. "

"Tomorrow, but I phoned him just before you woke up and he is cutting his trip to come back, will be back by evening. "

"Fine, 6 pm then, in my loft?" Derek asked stopping the vehicle on the drive way of Scotts house.

"Okay, will you tell the kids? She demended giving him her trademark goodbye peck on his cheek. Derek loved the softness of it and demanded himself to stop thinking about the ...what? Softness of her lips? When did he started that?

Darya was already out the vehicle."just remember I am an oncall doctor." she said as she closed the door.

Melissa opened the door and gave him a nod that was her 'thank you' and Derek noded back in acceptance.


	4. Chapter 4 - The necessary jerk

So, since BH is an imaginary place I took the liberty in creating another county for this story. I don't know how the name came to me, but there it is; the Rovan county. Rovan High School is a rival of BHHS. Specially when it comes to Lacross. I also invented an inter school Lacross game. Hope you wont mind.

Although the new character Darya is not in this chapter, I thought it would be better to add a chapter that explores the brotherhood among Derek and the other boys. I also want you to know that a lot of chapters will be like one shots. I want this story to evolve in a way that I could touch a lot of aspects of Derek Hale character. The relationship between Darya and Derek will definetely be romantic but I do not want to jump right in to it. Its gonna be a slow burn.

Also, I'm assuming that Derek owns both the FJ cruiser and the Camaro. No one in their sound mind would loose a Camaro for a FJ cruiser..or for anything. Right?

So time for the disclaimer that I forgot in the previous chapters.

TEEN WOLF DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

Chapter 04 -The Necessary jerk.

Stiles took a sharp turn to avoid the collision. The jeep barely contained the manuever ,it grazed a tree by the road and collided with the soil bank to the left side of the road and screeched to a halt. Stiles grabbed his head in pain as his forehead hit the steering wheel whereas Scott managed it without a scratch thanks to his warewolf grip. The cause for all this stress and mess was a range rover with two teens and a much older boy in his mid twenties. It passed the jeep like a whiplash , the heads of two teens were out of the windows mocking at stiles and Scott. Stiles closed his eyes in defeat.

They were heading to the Rovan county sports arena for an inter school lacross game. The finals were between Beacon hills high and their rival Rovan high school; a private school full of rich bastards according to Stiles. Ironically, it was also Stiles who forgot to put his luggage in to the BHHS bus that was suppose to take them to the Rovan county. So Scott partly claiming the responsability for not checking up on the luggage of his team, offered to get down from the school bus to go back with Stiles to bring back his luggage. They were lucky to find a bus that took them back to Beacon hills in time. But going to Rovan county was difficult because the next bus would take them late for the game. So they decided to take Stiles's Jeep.

They had to travel an hour or so more when they met with the Rovan's team captain and his big brothers Range rover. The big brother, was a racer starting to get recognized in his career, hence the pig head. When they noticed the captain of the offending team and another team member on a jeep held together by tape and scratched paint, they decided to have some fun before the game. The race started one sided and ended one sided. The Range rover head bumped the jeep, side bumped it and them over took it and stopped dead infront of stile's jeep which barely escaped from the collision thanks to Stiles s' driving skills. That was just the first round. Stiles and Scott thought it was over. But a few kilometers ahead they were waiting for a second round and the jeep was in no state to face the oncoming disaster. It was the second round that ended them colliding with the soil bank to the side of the road. A bus wouldn't come for another hour or so and even then they would be too late for the game, exactly what the rich basters namely Donavan in the Range rover wanted. Becon county high would be no match for the Rovans without its captain and a star player.

Stiles got out of the jeep soggily to check the damage and opened the bonnet to reveal a fuming engine. The quick manuevers Stiles took were too much on the jeeps engine. How on earth could it match a Range rover. A headlight was hanging by its main wire and definetely needed replacement and the paint was gone from the front left of the jeep.

"That looks bad" Scott offered and Stiles scoffed in return.

"I want to kill those bastards, do you know how much this will cost?" he asked with rage that turnes his eyes red like an alfa. The headache and the heartache hurt him so much.

"I'm telling you Scott, your wolf powers are no use in these kind of situations" he lamented. Scott grabbed his friends arm casually and drew out his pain. Stiles only realised what he was doing when he felt a sudden relief in pain and heard Scott hiss as he drew out the maximum amount of pain he could.

"Dude you did not have to do that." he said in protest and pulles his arm from Scott. But Scott was already drawing in a conclusion in his head.

"You are probably having a concussion Stiles, you are having so much pain, you shouldn't even be playing to night."

Stiles looked at him like he said the most unbelievable thing in the world. "Are you serious?" he asked incredulously. "I swear Scott, if you say anything about my head bump to the coach, I will make sure...oh wait." he stopped mid sentence realising something. "We need first go to the match, right? Does it even seem possible right now? I shouldn't worry about coach at all coz we will be stuck here for some long long time. Won't we Scott?"

"Stiles cool down dude, we'll make it somehow" scott said sensing the rising hearbeat and the anger from his friend.

"How Scott, how?" Stiles yelled. "We are lost in the middle of a country road. The next bus start from Beacon hills in an hour. It takes another hour to get here and another hour to get to Rovan county. The frigging game starts in two hours so we are going to be one hour late. We might as well go back home."

"We'll ask some one to pick us up." Scott offered his idea.

"But who" Stiles said totally dissapointed." Dad is off to a seminar, Melissa and Darya are both on shift, highly unlikely that either of them will find someone to cover their shift and come to us before an hour is pass. Lydia is out of town with her mother. She isn't even coming to see the game..."

"That leaves Derek"

"Do you seriously think Derek will agree to become our personnel chauffeor for a game?"

"Lets try him first, shall we" Scott said pulling out his phone and dialled Dereks number.

Within an hour, the two friends were riding comfortably in Derek's Camaro and Scott was filling in Derek with what happened in detail. Derek listened silently despite the annoying rants from Stiles about how bad his beloved jeep is damaged and the mechanics bad reputation and every thing in between.

Derek had learnt long ago that the less you respond to stiles the lesser he rant. He would stop his rambling at some point when he see no interest from the other party. But the story about the four brothers ; the Donavans irritated Derek. It was not his war to intermediate and he knew such things happens in school life and that is how you learn to deal with the outside world once you are out of school. But if luck was not on Stilescs side he could have ended up with a serious injury to his head. He was human and yet he saved Scotts' side of the vehicle and turned it in a way so his side took the hit. He didn't voice it because one, it will be adding fuel to Stiles's rant and two, he wanted to let them decide how they feel about the incident because they were sure gonna have to face the bullying from the donavans in near future.

Derek had no idea how right he was.

They passed the Range rover that was parked outside the reserve restaurant. The place was run to serve customers who took up hiking in that part of the forest reserve. Scott noticed it a few meters before they passed it and then he scrunched his nose.

"That was the Donavans" he said bitterly. Derek looked back through the mirror and they exchanged looks.

"What is it, what did you smell" Stiles asked quriosity taking over him.

"Liquor, not beer , hard liquor" scott answered.

"Lots of them" Derek answered."I wonder if the younger kids are participating too, too bad for them the elder brother is such a moron"

From there onwards their talk basically stayed on liquor. How Scott wanted to experience what it feels to be drunk and Stiles feeling bad for Derek because he could never feel it in his whole lifetime whereas Scott has atleast enjoyed a couple of beers before he was bitten. But only untill they smelled the Range rovers unmistakable liquor smell nearby. And within few seconds they could see the Range rover following them. Dereks' signature scowl took over his face sensing danger behind them and the rover suddenly sped fast and the next moment ir side bumped the Camaro and expertly movesd aside and passed them. Derek had no place to move his car to avoid it and the screech sound almost pierced their ears. Stiles gaped his mouth and Scott held his head on his palms unable to belive that Donavans would be stupid enough take it this far. Surely the liquor was to blame. Derek slowed his car taking in the facts. A dangerous calm taking over him. He didn't have to stop the car to see the scratch, it was clearly visible from the side mirror. Derek felt like he was wounded and didn't heal. It was his Camaro, the freshly painted and polished car that he took out for a ride leaving the FJ cruiser home. He stopped to a halt abruptly and his gaze set on the Range rover like a missile launcher locked on a target.

"He scratched my car!" he said. Scott sensed what Derek was going to do, he was going to teach the donavans a lesson.

"Derek, we should be patient, they are just playing around Doped, we shouldn't take to any drastic measures. They are probably hoping to start some trouble so they could come up with somekind of a complain to remove us from the game.."

But Derek cut in. "They scratched my car and banged Stiles's jeep useless to avoid you from the game. I say that's pretty enough reason to do whatever I'm going to do next"

"Way to go Derek, I want to smash that shiny jeep in to shiny powder and see how they react to that" Stiles encouraged Derek from the back seat. Scott gave up. It was One of those rare moments where stiles and Derek agreeed on something and he knew enough not to push more as he was defeated two to one. Derek raced the car that roared war.

The camaro sped like a lightning ball and caught up with the rover within seconds. The rovers' driver did not expect a rebellion from the car, he wasn't in his right mind to expect that. Derek head bumped the camaro to the rover and raced like an angry cat. What the hell, he could repaint the car all over again if its what it takes to teach the brats a lesson. He considered for a moment what he was gonna do and noticed the roundabout with the abundent fuel shed ahead. Then he sped faster than the rover off the road, went around the fuel shed in a calculated move and colloided the camaros' face to the drivers side. Scott grabed the handles as tight as he could and Stiles took refugee behind the drivers seat. The range rover was pushed to the side by the might of the modified camaro and screeched to a halt. The Rovers driver fought against the Camaros grip on his vehicle and tried to move forward. But the camaro was keeping it stuck to the soil bank and the elder Donavan through the haze of alchohol realised he couldn't move forward withoud deforming damage to the Rabge rover. Defeated the Driver switched off the engine and showed his middle finger at Derek who was already unbuckling his seat belt.

"Derek, what are you doing" scott stopped him grabbing his arm. Stiles wondered what would happen if he did that. But right now he had more pressing issues.

"Derek we can't get in to trouble just before the game" he reminded. True he encouraged Derk for revenge but he clearly underestimated his rage.

"You aren't getting in trouble, you are staying in the car" Derek said removing Scotts hand off of him and completed unbuckling. "I'm getting in trouble because I have every right to do so"

"Derek" scott pleaded again.

"Really Scott, there is a limit for everything . I know you are all about keeping peace and saving lives but if we leave them so easily wouldn't they come back for you? And what will you do, you can't fight for yourself without getting suspended from Lacross, could you?" Derek reasoned with Scott who looked at him bewildered. He knew Derek was right but he also was afraid how far Derek will go. Stiles kept silent; not encouraging Derek,not discouraging as well.

" I'm not getting in trouble, I'm taking a strategic measure to avoid any unpleasant future encounters" Derek said sporting his most mischevous grin. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Besides, I hadn't had time to enjoy a real human fight since college. This is gonna be fun. And I promise you I won't use wolf strength" Derek climbed out of the car and made a bee line to the range rover.

"What the fuckare you doing man" shouted the driver stuck in his seat because Derek had stopped his camaro on the drivers side door of the Range rover. Derek pulled the man out of the window and on to the bonnet of the camaro with a loud thud. Seeing how effortless he did that the three boys inside the rover didn't make a move to save their brother. Derek pulled the mans' hands behind him in a locked position and grabbed at his hair. The man wriggled trying to break free from Derek to no avail of course.

"First of all, don't swear infront of you kid brothers" snapped Derek and then banged the elder And drunk-out-of-his-ass Donavans head on the bonnet.

He groaned in pain. "Are you crazy, trying to kill me"

"That was for stiles" growled Derek stopping the drunk mans rant ."Do you see his forehead, its swollen and bruised and he has to play in the game in an hour". Then he banged his head for the second time. By now the man didn't even make an effort to save himself probably due to the effects of the head trauma. He had totally given in to the strength that pinned him down.

"That was for stile's Jeep"

Another bang. More hisses from both the Range rover and the Camaro.

"Do you see the scratched side of my car? This one is for that"

Then he let him loose. The man who once mocked Stiles and Scott slipped down along the bonnet of the car and gave his weight to the tire in an effort to stay up right. Scott got out of the car. Another blow would give the man a serious concussion and he was gonna stop that from happening.

"Derek, thats enough, lets go." he said. But Derek turned to the Range Rover and spoke to the three boys inside shell shocked from what happened.

"If you don't want me to call the police and ruin youur brothers career with a DUI, call your parents and let them take you to the game" he said.

Derek crouched infront of the guy and brought his face within an inch of the mans'.

"If you ever even consider the possibility of setting your eyes upon my friends, or me, or my car I'll make sure you wont race again. Arn't these ankles very important to a racer?I could totally turn them to the wrong side of the leg while you are drunk." he threatened mockingly, tapping the mans anckles with his fingers. He then got up and the man relleased a breath he was holding. To his dismay Derek crouched infront of him again. "Look at your brothers inside your rover you idiot. Be someone they could be proud of, some one who can teach them a thing or two, be a brother" he said in a hushed tone and got in to his car ignoring Scotts stare.

Back in the car stiles offered him an anckle bump to which Derek respoded reluctantly.

"Won't bother again" he cheered.

"You scared me" Scott lamented."you were gonna crack his brain"

"I told you, no wolf strength, he was too soft. Only softies do such cowardise things to cover up their cowardness." he said racing the car back and getting in to the track again. "But it wasn't any fun, the guy didn't even put up a fight. I was hoping for more."

"You are such a jerk sometimes" scott said earning a satisfied chuckle from Derek.

"A necessary jerk" Stiles provided.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked the bad ass Derek. Any reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5 - What's happening

Chapter 5 -what's happening

'Sigh' was the first thing Derek Hale did when he stepped out of his car. To his fear a very excited Darya got out from the passanger side all smiles because she managed to somehow drag him to the mall. She tiptoed to him, took his hand and gave him a slight pull towards the main door of the mall because he looked like he was rooted right beside his car.

" I'm coming, I'm coming" he said annoyed. Locking his car he hid his hands inside his jean pockets. A gesture that told all about his mood to Darya who expertly read him but chose to ignore that knowledge just cause she was determined to get him to do something outside his comfort zone. So she put her hand through his tight arm and dragged him to the entrance.

Half an hour ago, he was on skype with Cora having a ' father-daughter ' like argument which he almost won, hadn't Darya invaded his loft so early in the morning just because she was bored.

"I dont care if you are eighteen, eight or eighty Cora, you are not wearing that little piece of cloth which you refer to as a dress." he said as Cora rolled her eyes which made him elaborate his point.

"There isn't enough fabric in it to..." he trailed off trying to find the right words to complete the sentence he began.

"To what? To cover my junk?" Cora asked without any hesitation and laughed as she saw her brothers' tortured face upone hearing her words.

" I was going to say 'there isn't enough fabric to call it a dress' but yes, that too. And your language" he started to say but Cora cut in.

" come on, please, why do you always have to sound like mom?" she asked. "I was just playing, okay, I wont wear this just out of sheer respect for my brother. Just know that I could have worn this without you knowing but I still asked for your opinion. Who is behind you ?"

Derek looked back fast wondering how on earth Cora managed to buy a dress that could distract him enough to miss someone standing behind him. And there stood Darya stealing a glance at Cora over his shoulder.

"You are getting lousy for a warewolf Derek, you've left the door open" she said waving at Cora. "So you are Cora"?

Derek stood up from his chair giving the girl the seat. "Cora this is Darya, and Dar this is Cora"he introduced the girls. And took a step back sipping up his coffee while the two girls who met for the first time spoke. But he froze mid way when he heard Darya praise Cora's dress.

"Thats not even a dress, thats a little piece of cloth and she isn't wearing that, so stop putting ideas in her head" he said threatningly.

"What do you know about fashion trends Derek?" Darya questioned while contemplating an idea in her head. Cora gave out a little laugh. She was happy now that the addition of Darya was becoming a benefit to her. Derek gave her a don't-you-dare look. Although it had worked numorous times back in NY, Darya seem to have grown out of it.

"Don't you have anything else to do ? " he asked really meaning the question. "Shouldn't you be busy at the hospital or at deatons clinic?"

"To day isn't my shift day coz I took double shifts yeaterday, but Deaton took a raincheck. Melissa is on shift and Scott isn't home. I was bored" She gave an answer covering all the areas of her not-yet-so social life.

"You know what? If you are so adament about it why won't you buy her what you think is a good dress? Besides I also have some stuff to buy at the mall. So lets go". she said while Dereks' dont-you-dare look turned in to an are-you-serious look. Cora narrowed her eyes in realisation. "You've never bought me anything" she snapped.

"I saved your life, isn't that enough?" Derek argued back.

"Come on, lets go grab her a dress that _you_ want and courier her so she will receive it before her date-date" Darya proposed. Derek folded his arms infront of him in protest but realised he was already loosing the battle when he saw Darya shot up from her chair and was already standing at the door.

"Thanks in advance brother" Cora chuckled and Derek gave up his protest and grabbed his jacket. "I have to say it's cute how you can't say _no_ to her" she said in a hushed tone and Derek closed his laptop harshly with a loud thud in response.

Next thing he knew, he was standing at the parking lot and Darya was pulling him towards the entrance. He was so doomed.

* * *

Malia and Kira had just finished their shopping when they saw the impossible.

Derek Hale was at a store standing between a raw of girls dresses looking as lost as a warewolf could ever be. They exchanged a look and stepped towards him just as he turned towards them with blushed cheeks. Good thing he had a full beard on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Malia asked not even attempting to hide the fact that finding Derek in a girls dress shop was rediculouse to anyone who know the nature of the wolf.

"Thank god, maybe you can help her so I can get the hell out of here as quickly as possible" he said showing Darya who was almost swallowed up between dresses. " She wouldn't even let me sit"

"Hi " Darya shrieked. "Im looking for the apparently non existant dress that is acording to the likings of Derek Hale for his sister Cora" she said looking exhausted. " Cora is going on her first date and the overprotective brother wants her to wear a dress that doesn't put any ideas in her dates' head. But there is not a single dress that fits all your guidelines in this whole mall. So blame it on me for spending so much time here. " Darya quipped to a tired Derek who shook his head in disappointment.

She turned to the girls with the dresses she had chosen so far. "Anyways I have these beauties with me. What do you think goes better for Cora?" she asked displaying them to the girls thankfull that she has someone with a fashion sense to ask for an opinion.

Malia and Kira turned their attention from Derek to the three dresses Darya was holding. And they began to analyse and critisise, appraise and compare the dresses. Derek slowly slid to a side and sat on a comfy chair. The conference of the girls went on for about five minuits and Derek took the chance to relax. All the running for a dress was tiring him up harder than a fight. He wondered how on earth girls shop for hours in their impossibly high heels. The girls came to him with the selected dress and Derek could finally leave a breath of relief.

"Are we done?" he asked impatiently. All he wanted was to just leave the place. "I have to talk to with Chriss after lunch". He offered an explanation when he saw Daryas' offended looks.

"I was wondering if we all could go out for lunch, its not everyday I get a free day and get to know people"

"Oh I'm in" Malia jumped in without second thoughts but Kira hesitated. "She's in too" Malia spoke up for her.

"Ok so keep these with you for a moment " Darya pushed the bags at Derek which he had no option but to grab. "I've got to go freshen up before we hit the cafe"

Going along with Darya, Malia pulled Kiras bag and to gether she put down more bags below Dereks feet. " watch them for a second will you. "

"I hope you wont mind" kira asked politely.

"Of course not" Derek replied with the same innocence clearly not meaning it.

He so had to get use to going shopping with girls which he very successfully evaded during his time in NYC. His sister wanted him to tag along with her numerous times but to no avail. The only time he shopped for anything was during christmas and rest of the year his sister filled in all his needs while he got lost in baseball, cars and college.

While Derek spent his time sitting slumped on a mall cushion surrounded by girls shopping bags brooding how the hell he ended up there and praying to god that not scott or stiles will see him like this, the girls took all the time they could slowly walking to the fresh rooms.

"How the hell did you get him to come here?" Kira asked while opening the door to her friends.

"Its about time he come out of his shell don't you think? " Darya answered with a question. But she stopped dead in her track when she saw the two men standing in the middle of the fresh room.

"This is ladies room" she said but realised the matter was totally off her hands when she saw Malia wolf up. She must have sensed the presense of the two rabid wolves in the room and the threat that evaporated from them. She jumped on to them with no plan and no second thoughts but the rabid was faster than her. A metal rod waved in the air by the rabids hit Malia in the head and she fell to the ground in the mid way of her jump. Kira realised that Darya was the most vulnerable person in the room. So she pushed her aside before she made her own move on to a rabid and dug her electrocuted hands in to him knocking him down. The metal rod came flying at her but before it even reached her two strong hands grabbed at it and pulled it out of the rabid wolfs grip. The wolf gave in out of the surprise seeing the two hands belonged to the frail female human being in the room but he pulled it back with warewolf strength and Darya was no match for that. The impact of the pull threw her across the room and on to the floor. Behind him Malia got up and slit the back of his neck and a trail of blood splashed across the room. But he wasnt moved by it. It grabbed at its neck and jumped back at Malia gnarling its teeth in pure hatred and vengeance. They both fell to the ground and fought each one trying to get the upperhand. Kira got back up leaving the rabid under her electricuted hands to help malia but was pulled down to the ground again by the quickly recovered wolf. Darya took the chance to fish in her hand bag and pulled out her trusted weapon; pepper spray. She crossed the few feet distance to Kira and sprayed it right on to the face of the wolf fighting her. Unable to bear the burn in the eyes it wriggled on the floor. Other wolf made a surprise jump at her and she hit her head on the wall with a loud thud that put her in shock and she felt herself drifting back and forth with conciousness.

Unable to open its eyes the rabid warewolf stumbled to the water tap. They must have realised that they had lost the fight nomatter how strong they were because by then it was one rabid warewolf against a warecoyote and a warefox. The unharmed wolf picked up the other and jumped out of the windows and vanished.

Kira and Malia flocked around Darya who was just coming to her senses and she sat on the floor.

"Oh god are you okay" Kira hissed kneeling down next to her. "You are bleeding".

* * *

Derek waited as long as he could wait and stood up. He wanted to just leave the bags and run everytime a man gave him a sympathetic look while passing him by. When he finally ran out of his patience he let his wolf come out the tiniest bit and honed his listning to Daryas' voice. He just wanted to listen to her voice so that he would know what the hell was taking so much time. But instead he heard her heartbeat that ran faster thank the normal beat he was used to listning. So he listened more intently and heard Kira and Malias heartbeats in the same frequency running like a horse. Then he heard the shaky voice of Kira Yukimura.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Dar you are bleeding"

That was all it took for Derek to sprint towards the fresh room. He didn't know exactly where it was so he followed his sesnses. When he finally arrived at it he kicked open the door that wasn't even locked and jumped in to see Kira and Malia flocked around Darya who was sitting on the floor.

"What took you so long" Malia asked relieved. Atleast now she doesn't have to be bothered about a return attack from the rabids.

Derek ignored her question and kneeled infront of Darya and inspected her for her injuries.

"I'm fine except for this head bump, just a bit of blood and its already stopped. Don't worry" Darya said when he saw the worried eyes of Derek wondering from her top to toe looking for any other injuries. She put more pressure on her fore head where she was bleeding.

"What the hell happened?" he asked observing the splash of blood on the wall tiles.

"Two rabids attacked us. I'm pretty sure its the same two who attacked Lydia and Scott." Malia said leaning on the wall too tired to stand up after the fight.

"they are damn strong, my head is still spinning"

"You okay" derek asked turning to her concerned. He knew that Malia was a powerhouse. If she is saying the rabids were diffiult to win then they should be. Infact he realised that the two had fought them that night fairly well and fought a true alpha to the point he was flaundering when Derek was reaching for rescue.

Derek grabbed Daryas hand and took her pain in to him. She felt a relief and a guilt at the sametime.

"Derek leave it, I'm fine" she said trying to free her hand from him. Malia who sensed footsteps approaching the fresh room came to her rescue.

"Someone is coming, we need to go" she said in a hurry.

Derek let go of her hand and helped her up. She quickly took a heavy strand of hair and covered her forehead while Kira wiped off the few blood stains on the floor with a tissue. They hurriedly got out of the rest room only to be met with the disdained looks from a bunch of girls who noticed the male coming out of the ladies fresh room. Derek lowered his head , put on his hoodie and pretended not to notice them.

Surprisingly the bags were still there on the lobby when they returned although Derek expected them to be all gone. He made a bee line to the car and headed to the loft while Kira phoned Scott to come to Dereks loft. They needed that discussion they have been putting off for various reasons. It was either Darya on call or at Deatons or a larcross game or something came to postpone the meeting. But now that they know what happened to Scott and Lydia isn't an isolated or random incident, the meeting and a strategy to face the situation was in dier need.

At the loft Darya helped herself to an icepack and sat on the comfy italian sofa crosslegged. Malia and Kira sat next to her and waited for Scott who came bursting through the slidiing door with Lydia at his tow. He made a bee line to Darya and the girls, gave a soft peck to Kira and settled on the floor.

"What the hell happened? " He asked. "And why do you have an icepack"

"We were attacked by two rabids" Answered Kira seeing how puzzled her boyfriend looked and realisation downed upon Lydia and Scott.

"The same who tried to take me!" she gasped just as Derek joined them and sat on the coffee table. He handed Darya a glass of water and two painkiller tablets. She gulped them down thankfully.

"Since when do you have painkillers with you" Lydia asked qurious. Warewolvs don't need them because they heal fast right?

"Since my brief encounter with turning human thanks to Kate. Had bad headaches and Braedon introduced me to the tablets" Derek said with a smile. A bit of memory brushing him by at the mention of Braedon. "Anyways, we need to start this much delayed discussion about the rabids. Scott can you start by telling everything happened that night? I have a feeling we took this too light"

"I think we did , but now we must be careful" Scott agreed driving his mind to the night Lydia got almost abducted.

"I was studying for that test when I first got the scent of them and I now think they were making sure I was home, they just underestimated the scensing ability of a true alpha. I followed them to Lydias home and then along with Lydias' scent I followed them to the forest reserve. I had to run fast because they were on a van but somehow I caught upto them in that abundoned road. That's where the fight started and I know they didn't want the true alpha involved because they knew I could fight them. But they were ready for me. When they switched on that frequency eminator I just couldn't stand it. It was far more powerful than the one at the school. They knew which buttons to press inorder to get a true alpha down. "

"But you still fought hard they started cursing eachother for going near your home and underestimating you. Then they exchanged an argument on whether to call for help from the finisseur '."Lydia filled in. "Who ever that might be".

The new information made Derek make a sharp turn at Lydia.

"That's when I heard your hawl and I knew Scott wasn't in a state to hawl or wasn't planning to hawl back because it would be dragging someone else in to the danger. But I could see you were getting weak and we needed help badly. So I scremed back. That's when you showed up. "

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"Of course I'm sure" Lydia said displeased and puzzled. "My mind doesn't get jammed by frequencies " she snapped back. "Unless some supernatural is dead ofcourse"

"No,I mean are you sure they said they will have to call the 'finisseur' "Derek asked and his face did not look pleased.

"Yes, I'm positive" Lydia confirmed and Darya hung her head.

"What? Who is the finisseur?" Malia asked the question which was running in everyones minds because Derek and Darya seemed to be the only ones in light of the subject.

"I thought they don't exist anymore" Darya said to a lost-in-deep-thought looking Derek."that's what the books say"

"Clearly the book is wrong" Derek answered getting up from the coffee table. He wondered to the large window and looked at the. Forest reserve in the distance. A clear sign that told others he was in distress.

Scott got up. "Would one of you please tell us what's happenning? He demanded.

"Don't you know the meaning of 'la finisseur' Darya asked still not lifting her head up.

"Man dubbed the terminator" provided Lydia. "And that does not sound comforting" she added.

They all turned to Derek when he started talking. " a ware-warewolf terminator" he said earning groans from everyone .

"Can't we get a break" Kira slumped in the chair.

"That is a very refreshing theory even for Beacon Hills, a ware-warewolf terminator " Lydia said repeating the phrase like a hymn.

" More details Derek, more" Scott said agitated.

"Long ago, very long ago, there was a hunter family who was expelled from the hunters creed by the council because they broke the code in every possible way. It was said that the leader of that family who was a healer in occupation was somekind of a psyco. He murdered innocent warewolf families and tortured even kids to their death. So once he was an outcast the rest of the warewolves hunted him and his family and murdered them in the same ways. But he managed to escape. Eversince the man made it his goal to avenge his loss both from hunters and the warewolves. It is said that he experimented on a serum that was able to change human DNA at a cellular level to create a warewolf without the bite from a warewolf. " Derek paused to take a breath. The ' kids ' as Darya would call them were staring at him like children listening to a fairytale from a grandparent.

"When he succeeded he injected the serum to himself. And just like what happened to Jackson the creature he became was the man he truly was. A creature with heightened senses and warewolf abilities that hunted both hunters , innocent humans and warewolves. "

"And when it came to hunting warewolves he was gifted. He had these horns protruding out from his knuckles that eminated a poison that was able to reverse the lycan effect on a warewolf, turning them to mere human. That way, when he inflicted an injury to a warewolf and poison him, the warewolf dies of injuries because he is turned human before he is healed." Darya completed the rest of the story.

"No shit!" Scott exclaimed

"It is" Derek agreed. "Chriss warned me that another hunter family might try to expand to BH because the Argents are now gone. But I did not expect this"

"He is known to brainwash hunters and turned them against each other within the same family and used them inorder to hunt more and more wolves so he could blame the hunters. I think the two rabids are pawns turned against his own kind."

"But how long was this? "Kira questioned. "He can't have lived that long. "

"You are right " Darya agreed. "What the book I read say is that he breeded more-as in fathered children to both human and warewolf women in hopes of breeding the same creature he was, but none of them turned out like him because none of them was carrying his grudged mentality. Sure they were supernatural but none with the poison. So when he died at the hands of a powerful Hale alfa his kind died with him"

"A Hale?" Malia repeated.

"Yes, if I'm right its your great great great grandfather- biologically speaking" Derek provided.

"Wow" she exclaimed.

"So one of his kids might have carried the gene and passed it along to a great grand child I suppose" Lydia realised aloud. " and took his ancestors nickname too, maybe the psyco gene also passed in which case we should be in trouble"

"Is he after you avanging his ancesters death? " Darya asked puzzled. "But so far he hasn't touched you but others. What is his game?"

"I don't think he is after Derek" Kira pointed out somewhat hesitant. "I'm not sure about this but at the mall I felt their eyes were on you." she said to Darya and everyone's gaze turned to her. "They fought us just because they wanted us out of their way to get to you"

Darya narrowed her eyes trying to see through what kira was saying. She was the new comer. She had no supernatural powers. Not even the full knowledge of Deaton.

"Why would you say that" Derek asked alarmed.

"I felt it and I saw it too. From the very beginning their eyes were set on you. Like they did not expect us to accompany you. Why on earth would they carry if they were expecting to fight warewolves?"

"That's why you pushed me aside?"Darya asked and Kira nodded.

"It's looks like they are after the more human members of our packs. First Lydia and now Dar. Only they know what their end game is".

Kira laid down her theory and every one was lost in their thought for a second before Derek broke the silence stating the obvious .

"Speaking of humans, where is Stiles?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Its all a blur

Hello readers,

After along time I've updated. And before you read in, I have to admit that I have no idea about medical stuff so if my description in those area is bad, pls forgive me **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Its all a blur  
**

Stiles woke up suddenly, his eyes shot open as his mind continued on the brutal accident he was in before he closed his eyes unconscious. The rolling down the hill felt like never ending. His body hit all corners of the jeep and he felt the pain soar through his body. But the low white ceiling brought him the understanding that he was no longer inside the jeep. Then the sharp pain from his shoulder hit him like a tidal wave and he took a deep breath but something else bothered him. He felt his lungs filling up without even trying. Confusion took over his sanity. He tried to get up as if on self protective autopilot but couldn't summon the strength. Then He tried to pull out what ever was stuck in his mouth so he could at least breath but the pain radiating from his shoulders stopped him. He badly wanted to take a deep breath although he wasn't out of breath. It just didn't feel right that he wasn't breathing for himself. He tried to get up again but a hand softly pushed him down. When he turned to his left he saw that the hand belonged to the sour wolf who was now staring at him.

"Stiles" he spoke softly, his hand moving from stiles s' shoulder to press the button that signaled the doctors. " you are okay, you are safe. Please be calm"

"Stiles stopped the struggle at Derek's words. He tried to touch what was on his mouth again but Derek stopped him.

" you've got a breathing tube in to help you breath. " he said.

Stiles stopped in understanding as he felt the cold wires that ran from his mouth over his chest down to his side. Though he wanted to tell Derek to just pull it out he couldn't because of the tube. His throat felt sore and the lips were burning.

"They said they will remove it As soon as you can breath on your own again. Just hold on until then. It wont be that long." Derek said as if he understood it.

Stiles wanted to ask a thousand questions that came to his mind but he understood he had to just wait for the doctor. Derek's calm full demeanor and the unusually kind green eyes that stared at him was somehow calming him down. Just then a doctor and a few nurses rushed in to his room and Derek was shoved to a side. He observed the uneasiness Stiles was showing as the doctor slowly explained things to Stiles. Being so close to all the emotions, he felt the pain of that boy. What Derek couldn't understand was the confusion and uneasiness that evaporated from him. It was like the doctor no matter how kindly and slowly explained things to Stiles he was only confusing him more and more. Derek understood that Stiles didn't like the doctor. But why?

The doctor spoke to stiles in a calm but a steady voice . "I am going to remove your breathing tube Stiles and I want you to take a deep breath and cough for me on the count to three. This will feel uneasy but I will make this as short as possible. After that I will place this mask so you can breath easily. Do you understand?"

Stiles did not give the nod the doctor expected. Instead he frowned at the mask. He looked confused and scared. A simple command like a cough looked like it was too much for him. But the doctor waited expectantly who did not have the sixth sense Derek had. So Derek walked to Stile's bed and placed his hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Stiles, you know me right? " Derek asked And Stiles gave a slight nod.

" you are safe now. I'm here, you need to help the doctor take this tube off you and the mask will only help you breath easily."

Stiles took a long pause to digest the information. His mind clearly taking time to place the pieces of his whereabouts. But he trusted Derek. So he must be in the hospital like he says. Stiles gave another nod and on a count of three the doctor started pulling out the tube. Stiles started gagging. The saliva blocking his airway was sucked out by the nurse but it looked like he was fighting it. Fighting something he couldn't name. A different set of images played his mind and only Stiles knew it. He clutched on to Derek's hand so tight that his nails bit in to his skin. But the wolf only murmured words that calmed him down and he stopped fighting just as the tube came out. The few seconds it took had taken a toll on Stiles. He looked red and more confused. And he pulled out the oxygen mask the instant the doctor put it on. Derek had to put it back and reassure that he was safe just so he would keep the oxygen mask. As he calmed down and his breathing was steady, the sedation worked on him and he fell asleep. Derek went out of the room to let the doctors do their work

Derek sat on a chair outside the hospital. He knew that what ever checkups doctors were performing on Stiles would take time. The teen took three days to wake up from the concussion he got when his jeep rolled down a steep. He picked up the phone to call Scott who was at school and was answered immediately with the background noise of his teacher shouting at him to switch off the phone. Scott didn't seem to care.

"He woke up" Derek said unwittingly letting on his relief. "I don't know much but the doctors are working on him. They kicked me out. "

"I'm coming " Scott said and almost kept the phone when he heard the older wolf speak again.

"Finish your class, the doctors seem to take time. I'll update you "

"I can't concentrate anyways, I'm coming" Scott's protest came along the phone line and before Derek could say anything else to change his mind Scott had kept the phone and stumbled out of the class followed by Lydia, Malia and Kira .

"I'm sorry sir, but Stiles just woke up" he mumbled to the teacher right before he shut the door behind them. Detention will be ready for them tomorrow, but that will be on tomorrow and right now most important thing is to see their friend and end the long wait to see what really happened to him.

After waiting for about ten minutes Derek walked to the ER section of the hospital. He stepped close to the booth where he sensed the presence of Darya and waited until she came out. He could hear the conversation going between the patient who was a very old man trying to flirt his way out of the medicine and Darya expertly trapping him in his own words. Relieved by Stiles waking up from his self indulged unconsciousness that ran for three days he could now smile and laugh at things without feeling guilty or without having stiles's bruised body blocking his mind.

"He woke up?"Darya asked from Derek as she stepped out of the booth.

"Yes , about ten minuets ago" Derek said as they briskly walked to Stiles's room. "Put on quite a fight with the breathing tube"

"Its a common thing among patients with tubes when they become conscious" Darya said but she stopped in front of their destination because Derek seemed to have something else bothering him.

"It wasn't just the tube, there was something else, he was scared AND confused like...he didn't like the doctor like he couldn't figure out if the doctor was real or not." Derek finished the sentence unsure of what he himself said . "there is something else at play in his mind"

"We still don't know what happened, lets hope he remembers"

After a knock Darya walked in leaving Derek alone and wondering outside Stiles room once again. A few minuets in to his loneliness a very worried sheriff ran in and all of a sudden his emotions overwhelmed Derek. His fear for the life of his son, a bit of guilt, a bit of loneliness and a lot of love for his son mixed with anxiety, distress emanating from the sheriff filled up and blocked all Derek's senses.

"I just got the call, how was he? Did he speak?" he asked a line of questions from Derek and Derek had to clear up his senses before he answered.

"Don't worry, he recognized me, kind of listened to what I said, I'm sure those are good signs" he said and felt a little bit of stress leaving the sheriff, although he wasn't sure if it was normal for Stiles to listen to what Derek say.

"Derek " the sheriff spoke up and patted Derek's shoulder. "I never got the chance to thank you, for finding him, staying here guarding him, for everything"

Derek nodded silently accepting the gratitude. It wasn't everyday he received a 'thank you' to everything he did behind the curtain. As he and the sheriff sat side by side on the bench waiting outside Stiles's room his mind ran to the moment it all started when Malia fished around her pockets to find her phone when Derek drew the packs attention to the missing human member. He remembered how when she did call him and he did not pick up how alarmed the pack became.

* * *

 _"He said he will be here in ten minutes. " Scott pointed out. "I went to get Lydia and so he should have come to the loft even before us"_

 _the pack members phoned around looking for him and when he was nowhere to be found they decided to drive around looking for his scent. They knew that any minute spent could be dangerous but they didn't have to look too far as they sensed his scent and found his body trapped in his jeep which had rolled down a steep hill. Scott in one try pulled the steering wheel out of the jeep and Derek pulled out Stiles's body and laid him on the ground careful not to disturb his spine in case there was a spinal code damage. While Lydia called for emergency services Malia stood there stoned not knowing how to deal with the emotions that hit her like a tidal wave when she could not register his heartbeat. It was new to her and she could not figure out what she was feeling. She did not figure out why her heart thumped like it was about to burst out of her chest when she saw Derek checking for pulse. She did not figure out why she felt so weak in her legs and she kneed on the ground when she saw Derek and Scott performing CPR on Stiles. And she did realized what it was finally when Stiles's body gagged and started breathing again. She could hear his heart beating that was music to her ears and she had just realized she was in love with him. It wasn't just spooning and dating him. It was love._

 _Kira softly pulled her aside realizing her friend's state and the fox in her couldn't help but recognize the new thing that lingered in her aura. The smell of burning love._

 _The paramedics rolled the gurney in to the ambulance and requested someone to accompany him. Derek looked from Scott to Malia to Scott and signaled Scott to get in. Unsure , Scott looked back at Malia and Kira nodded him. Scott in his haste to save Stiles was oblivious to Malia and her inability to process human feelings that were still new to her. But one look at her told Derek she was in no state to ride with an almost dead Stiles. So when the ambulance disappeared with Scott and Stiles he took her shoulders and muttered her a few words that immediately made her pull herself together._

 _"He is in love with you too Malia, so he can't leave you. He can't leave any of us"_

 _So she hugged her biological cousin until her heart calmed down and beat at a normal rate. The rain started and drenched them by the time they reached the road uphill and made it to the hospital._

* * *

The same rain poured on to the tin roof of the shack that was once used by the hunters as a resting place. Abandoned a long time ago when the forest was declared a preserve and hunting was prohibited, it could hardly be recognized apart from the weed and trees that occupied it now, until two blues eyed creatures took its broken roof and fallen walls to be their residence. The creatures were more animal than human. More animal than their own type due to their treated DNA structure. And the dark eyed man responsible for it stood ahead of them and the blue eyed werewolves kneed in surrender. They shuddered as he walked between the broken walls of the shack.

"You've ruined two chances, lets hope the police boy will work out for us. But the procedure was done in a hurry I am not so sure about accuracy" The dark eyed man said taking out a syringe out of his coat pockets. The rabid wolves stiffened at its sight and their eyes locked in to it like a magnet. Their nostrils flared taking in the scent of the black ooze in the syringe and just the scent of it seemed to satisfy their senses.

The man waved it in the air. "Next step is the most important, we could hit two birds with one stone. If you fail this plan I will put you down and I wont care a damn about the work I put in to you."

The rabid wolves nodded in agreement as their eyes followed the syringe that waved in the air.

"But we have caused more than enough distraction with failed plans. Damn you two you cannot even take down mere humans"

"Its the true alpha or the Hale " one of the rabid wolves raised his anger through gritted teeth. "Their senses are too powerful, the true alpha I can understand, but the Hale?" he questioned.

"He is born a ware wolf, The rich bastard is one heir to the hales. The Hales are descendants from the originals. Thus their blood is so pure and the wolf in them is unusually powerful. Derek Hale and his siblings are special because both of his parents are direct descendants from the originals. He is a perfect specimen for my unfinished work" the black eyed man stopped his movements and thought for a while. "When the police boy becomes my pet, he will bring Scott McCall to me , no problem. When Scott McCall is mine the Hale will come running in all his fours. Thanks to the stupid brother hood they share I can make both of them work for me _willingly._ unless he gives himself willingly the test wont succeed" . Do you understand me? you do nothing that ruins it " he asked pointing the syringe at the rabid wolves. Too absorbed by the attention to what's in syringe the rabid wolves didn't make a sound. The man stomped his feet and roared. "Do you ?" The rabid taken aback by the sudden roar visibly shook and leaned back with fear.

"So we wait until the commotion created by you is forgotten. We wait until they make their first mistake and let their guard down. Let them enjoy life for a little longer. Until then you keep observing"

When the rabid wolves nodded in unison the man came forward and injected the black liquid to the rabid and observed how peaceful they looked as the black ooze penetrated their skin and entered the blood stream. The effect was immediate. Their shudder stopped. They looked like they got a new life as their blue eyes shone like sapphires.

* * *

"They came after me like it was NASCAR"

Stiles mumbled in a dry voice. His voice not back to normal after the accident and the breathing tube had only worsened the situation. His lips were chipped and the voice was hoarse. He wasn't suppose to talk a lot but he couldn't wait to tell his friends what happened. He had enough time to ponder and put pieces of memories in to their places during the time he was subject to various tests which Stiles lost count of. Only then he was allowed to talk to family. When he said the whole gang waiting outside his room was family the doctor raised an eyebrow and instructed the nurse to allow ten minutes maximum talk time and to make sure he doesn't get overwhelmed or tired. When his dad and friends walked in to his room followed by Derek, he couldn't wait to tell his side of the story.

"I had just passed the town area when I first noticed them. They were following me and didn't even tried to hide the fact. So when they sped at me I took this sharp 'U' turn coz I thought it would be better to go back to the busy area, I couldn't control the jeep. I rolled down the hill and then I remember two ware wolves pulled me out and took me on their back to somewhere. I remember the pain in my ribs but they put me on some kind of a bed and put this mask like an oxygen mask is all I remember. When I woke up I was here and Derek was staring at me.

"So that is why you were confused, that is why you pulled off the oxygen mask because you couldn't differentiate between them and the hospital."

"Its all a blur, but I can now tell for sure that place was something like a basement. Surely not the hospital, not any hospital"

"Can you remember anything else? Can you recognize them If you see them?

Stiles shook his head at Derek. "Nothing, I told you it happened in a blur"

"Do you think it could be the two rabids " Derek questioned again in a desperate attempt to find clues.

Stiles looked confused, " yes" he replied. "Didn't I tell you that before? their eyes gleamed blue"

" you just said ware wolves, we wanted to make sure they were _the_ two rabids who attacked us earlier" Malia prompted. She could see how confused Stiles looked.

"I can't say for sure, it all happened in a blur" came the usual reply from Stiles and a worries glance was exchanged between Darya and Derek.

A nurse opened the door to the room and peeked in. "Dr. Flood" she called Darya. "The ten minutes are up" Darya nodded in agreement as the nurse went back.

"Listen, I've checked you myself multiple times, there are marks of a syringe injection in your body, but I did not mention that in my report. Good news is your blood reports are all clear. so maybe what ever injected was just a sedation" Darya explained in a hurry. She had to make sure Stiles's abduction and his memories were not underestimated.

"So..." Stiles asked curiously. Everybody listening in carefully at what Darya was saying. Their faces a mirror of what the human boy was feeling. His father sat on a chair unable to bear the realization that his son wasn't hallucinating when he mentioned being taken. Part of him just wish it was so he could expect to forget it. But Darya's observations confirmed otherwise.

"That means your body is free of any supernatural interference as far as the lab equipment could go."

Stiles nodded in relief. Others in the room relaxed their tensed bodies.

"but you will have to stay here for at least a week until your ribs are okay to move, your leg though is a bit of a long story, its gonna put you away for at least a month on clutches. "

This earned a groan from stiles.

"You can start using clutches after the first two weeks. And then you might need physiotherapy to get it working properly. But stiles, you are lucky. Considering the one hell of a fall you took, you are way too lucky. All the other details are of minor injuries. You should be fine."

A nurse popped her head in. "Doctor Flood, you are needed"

" I should get going then. We all should" She said motioning others who had no idea of leaving stiles.

As they stepped out of his room the outside waiting area became a mini meeting room.

"There is something else bothering you" Derek said as he pulled on his jacket.

"Yes, and you are not gonna like it" Darya said clutching on to the patient info board that held Stiles's name.

" Stiles has puncture marks on his thighs, two which doctor Fraser missed, and his first MRI was thrown away by the technician who thought it had a technical faults. Because the area in the brain that is activated when you hallucinate showed to be way too active. the MRI shone like a bulb that he threw it away thinking it was a technical fault. So the guy restarted the machine and it came out fine. But I don't think it was the machine that was at fault.

 _Its stile's s brain_ was the thought that ran in every one's mind _  
_

"Wow that's scary for a guy who was possessed by an evil fox spirit" Scott snapped at the sheriffs displease.

"I know, and didn't you notice that he keep telling that everything went on in a blur, that he cannot remember anything much or recognize them but when you ask specific questions, he answers"

"Right, like when you asked about where he was taken he said it was a basement but initially he said he doesn't remember anything" Kira joined in. " And he said he cannot recognized them but when Derek asked if it could be two rabids he said yes"

"All his answers are followed by a 'it was all a blur' Malia said sitting next to the worries sheriff and running a soothing hand on his back. Perhaps they were too blunt to speak so freely about Stiles's condition in front of him.

"wait, so Stiles is hallucinating so what he remembers could be true or just imagination, but because of the puncture marks we know he is not totally hallucinating, he really was subject to some medical procedure" Kira clarified much to herself.

"So what do we do now? Malia asked before any other disturbing info is revealed. Wishing they could talk somewhere else without the sheriff.

"For now all we can do is wait and see . I've ordered a sample set of Stiles's first blood sample since he was admitted to the hospital so I could do a different set of testing with Dr. Deaton. We might be able to find what he was injected with if it was still in him."

They all took a minute to digest the information. Feeling like they were back in the square one with the fox spirit.

"I really have to go " Darya said breaking the silence. They nodded as she left.

"I'm staying with Stile" Scott said "Derek's been here straight up 36 hours, you should take a rest"

"What about others ? Malia asked, it has become a norm that no human member of the pack is left without supervision since Stiles's incident.

"I'm here so mom, Darya and stiles are covered" Scott said.

" And I can stay with Lydia" Kira offered.

"Right then, its settled. I will drop you guys at home" Derek said taking his car keys out of his jeans feeling a little bit of relief. Maybe he can take a rest after all.


End file.
